The National Temporal Bone Bank Center has been decentralized into four regional centers which will serve four respective geographic areas. The purpose is to promote within these areas the collection, preparation and interpretation of pathology of human temporal bone specimens. The proposed plan will facilitate and insure the harvesting of temporal bone specimens already pledged as well as instill renewed enthusiasm in this scientific effort. The regional centers will assign temporal bone specimens to active collaborating laboratories in their geographic areas. It can be anticipated that the acquisition of new knowledge on the pathology of auditory and vestibular disorders will lead to more rational methods of prevention and cure and therefore more effective use of health care funds.